Misunderstood Heart
by iWriteDifferently
Summary: <html><head></head>Philippines, or Alon, gets a bad fever and ends up staying in Antonio's house. Oh, what's a poor boy confused with his feelings going to do?  / Spain x Philippines</html>


Alon, or Philippines as the people would call him, sat on the bench in the park. It was breezy, cooler than it usually would in Manila. Sitting by himself, he watched couples stroll past him, and every time he'd wish that he had someone to share his time with. He'd been alone for so long, without anyone by his side, that he's become a bit more stressed and tired than usual.

_"I can't believe it's this breezy today. Seems like something goods going to happen."_ he thought to himself. He wanted to shove the idea about couples. It won't do him any good being alone.

As time went by, he dozed off on the bench, having siesta on a bench is kind of strange though. He didn't feel quite well from sleeping from the cold. Then after a while, a familiar voice woke him up.

"Mi Hermano! What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold!" said the voice. It was Antonio's. Spain's.

His eyes grew wide, and he jumped. "Why is he here did he just see me sleep" he blushed.

Antonio laughed at him. Alon didn't seem as happy. He was flushed from embarrassment. Sure, it was fine as a kid, but now, it's completely different. He was grown up. Nineteen from the looks of it.

"Ajajaja! Hermano you are still as cute as ever when you sleep!" he said enthusiastically," How has my hermano been, eh?"

His head stung a bit. "I-I've been good Kuya. I can do stuff on my own now." he said as he made a crooked grin.

He really wasn't feeling well. He felt like his legs were becoming like jelly. His head started to become really warm. From all the work he's been doing, he's stressed himself out.

"Are you sure? You don't look Alright at all." Antonio said hesitantly.

Alon was too distracted from not embarrassing himself in front of him that he completely forgot about his fever.

"Yes! I'm completely fine. Don't worry yourself over nothing!" he said it proudly. But his body said otherwise. Suddenly, in Juan's view, the world spun, and he became weak. More than just weak, he fainted.

"Hermano! Hermano!" was the last thing he head before having blacked out.

A few hours later, it was probably twilight at least; Alon opened his eyes, still having that awful fever of his, to his room. Not the one in his house but his old room in Antonio's.

"How did I end up all the way to his house?" he thought." This place is way to far for me to be here."

Alon peeked out of the room to see the Spanish brunette making Paella, the usual thing he'd make when Juan was around. His senses were being taken over by the appetizing smell. All he could do was walk slowly to the kitchen. He carefully closed the door behind him, but Antonio knew he was awake.

"Oi! Hermano! You're finally awake. Took you long enough!" he said with a grin.

He blushed. He was confused about why warmth suddenly went over his face.

"It's just my fever, yeah, just my fever. It'll go away," he thought hesitantly in his head.

He sat on the table stiffly, still red. He hasn't seen this place since he was given away. That's right, given away. Juan still doesn't know the reason why he did that. Maybe because Antonio was broke and needed the money, or he just didn't want him anymore. But it didn't matter to him at that moment. He was too hungry to think.

Antonio did notice that he did look better. He was still worried though. He didn't want his little hermano to collapse again.

He placed the meal for both of them on a plate and set it on the table and looked into Alon's eyes. Alon's heart jumped. Strange. It never did that before.

"Como estas?" Antonio asked.

"Stoy major ahora-." he answered.

Alon froze for a minute there.

_"Did I just speak in Spanish?"_ he thought. He hasn't spoken it for so long, he thought he couldn't say words like those anymore.

Antonio smiled and sat with him. Alon just gave him a crooked smile, still stiff.

As they ate the paella Antonio made, Alon ate while staring at him. He doesn't know why but whenever he looked at him, he'd just gaze blankly. And whenever Antonio would look back, he'd turn away. It was never like that before. Is he feeling something new? He was too confused to understand.

When he looked again, Antonio just chuckled at him, with that usual grin he had. It was such a contagious grin. It made Alon smile too.

After a while, they both finished eating. It was dark out, and Alon couldn't go home since he still wasn't feeling well, so Antonio had an idea.

"Hey hermano, how'd you like to stay here with me for a few more days? You're still not fit enough to go back home. So live with me for a while just like you used to?" he smiled.

Alon didn't know what to say. He didn't expect him to say that. He didn't know how to respond. The only thing he could do, was just nod. Thinking rationally though, Antonio was right. He wasn't ready to leave yet. Not yet. He wanted to spend more time with Antonio, even if it was just for a few days.


End file.
